


Parole

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Severus has an apprentice as a condition of his parole after the second wizarding war. Written for the Slytherin Cabal Drabble Challenge!





	Parole

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This was written for the Slytherin Cabal Drabble Challenge. I had to write between 800-1000 words and managed to hit 1000 words right on the dot.**
> 
> **Prompts: Severus Snape; Potions accident; "My expectations were already low."; Typewriter**
> 
> **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He hoped it would ward off a headache he felt coming on. It didn't. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair stretching his back and neck. His spine popped as he arched his back. He opened his eyes and looked at the large stack of marking on his left that he had to do yet. Then at the small stack on the right that he had already completed. Why did he waste his time assigning essays? They were all dunderheads, the lot of them.

"Professor Snape?" a soft voice interrupted his reverie. Except her.

He turned and gazed at his apprentice. She was almost done, for three years she had been underfoot, now he wasn't sure he could live without her. Not that she was aware of his feelings.

"Miss Granger?" he drawled.

"I think I need your help," she muttered and disappeared into the private lab they shared.

He stood at his desk and rolled his shoulders as he too disappeared into the private lab. It was a clever trick he had come up with. The appearance of a wall between two bookcases. There was even a lit sconce. But it wasn't a wall, it was an illusion. The private lab was small and Severus breathed deeply as her scent invaded his nose. At first, he had found it irritating, but now he was terrified he'd never smell it again when she took her leave in a few weeks time.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the state of his lab. Potions ingredients and cauldrons and supplies were strewn everywhere. It looked as if a hurricane had blown through. There was even ingredients and potions on the ceiling that were threatening to drip on them.

"My expectations were already low," Miss Granger mumbled as she poked a stirrer at the one upright cauldron on the workbench. There was an old green typewriter sitting next to the cauldron. The cauldron was full of a sticky black substance that Severus couldn't identify.

"What exactly were you attempting?" Severus hissed. He moved forward and stood behind her, peering into the cauldron over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and leaned into his chest. It took every ounce of self-control Severus owned to not place his hands on her hips, to not grind himself into her bum.

She placed her head on his shoulder and stared up at him. She was chewing her bottom lip. He couldn't help himself, he reached a hand up and pulled the lip from her teeth, caressing it with his thumb.

"Never ending typewriter ink," Hermione murmured, she didn't take her eyes off his. He could feel her anxiety and he finally wrapped his arms around her. She melted into him.

They had formed a typical apprentice relationship early on. And as all typical apprentice relationships, they end when the apprenticeship ends. Severus had never taken an apprentice before and doubted he would be able to take one again. Not after her.

He pressed a kiss on the top of her head as he sighed and took in the damage to the room once more.

"I'll clean it up, but I don't think I'll be able to fulfill this contract for the Ministry," Hermione said. Severus could hear the defeat in her voice.

"It was one item they requested from the list of over fifty. I'm sure they won't mind. You've completed everything else in record time," he told her, as he took in her scent and pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

"And what of your probation?" she asked as she turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Bugger the probation," Severus muttered as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He deepened the kiss and swallowed the breathy moans she was releasing. Even after three years, he could never get enough of her. They were like rabbits going at it any moment they had free. He lifted her and carried her out of the ruined lab intending to take her to his bed and have his way with her.

But she was a saucy minx and vanished their clothes halfway through the living room. Her heat trapped his cock between them and he pushed her into the nearest bookcase. He couldn't wait for the bedroom and slipped inside her with practiced ease. He savored every moment he had with her. There wouldn't be many more. And if the Ministry decided to revoke his probation, well, he wasn't going back to Azkaban. Not again. Never again.

She was in a frenzy and he could feel her hands everywhere, her heels digging into his arse as she bucked in rhythm with him. He palmed a breast as his mouth finally left hers and he kissed his way down her slim neck.

"Severus, please," she begged him and he twisted his hips as he continued pounding into her. She pulled on his head and he met her lips again as she brought them both over an explosive edge. He only managed to keep his feet by leaning into her and using her and the bookcase behind her for support. He dropped his head to her shoulder and planted small kisses there as they both panted and caught their breath.

"I'm going to miss that," she whispered. Severus felt his heart clench. He so wished he were strong enough to tell her. He was a coward though. He always had been. He withdrew and carried her to his bed. Then stepped into the bathroom for a shower.

Miss Granger's apprenticeship ended. The Ministry was exceedingly pleased with how well she did in completing the list. But they were never going to let Severus go free. His parole was revoked because Miss Granger failed to create never ending typewriter ink.

Severus did not return to Azkaban. He took the only out he knew. The final out.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: As always, let me know your thoughts! And you can find me on tumblr at crochetawayhpff!**


End file.
